headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/J
Jackal The Jackal was a costumed supervillain whose real named was Miles Warren. He was a professor at Empire State University and nursed a deep obsession with student Gwen Stacy. Professor Warren was also a scientist whose expertise was in genetic engineering. He succeeded in cloning Peter Parker, which ultimately yielded a prolonged series of events culminating in a horde of Parker clones. Jaime Rodriguez Jan Hartroomi Jan Hartroomi, also known as "Beautiful Jan", was a construct inside of a brainwashing program utilized by the Grand Inquisitors of the Universal Church of Truth. Like the other constructs within the program, Jan took the form of a clown. Beautiful Jan painted a clown's face onto Adam Warlock, decreeing that all negative aspects of Warlock's personality needed to be expunged. Jarella Jarella was a member of the K'aitian race from the planet Kai and was also the Empress of the planet. When the Hulk came to K'ai, he found that he was able to operate with the mind of Bruce Banner in control. Empress Jarella chose the Hulk to be her consort. Jarella accompanied the Hulk back to Earth on more than one occasion, but always returned to K'ai to lead her people. On her last excursion to Earth, Jarella selflessly sacrificed herself to save a child from a falling building and died. The Hulk lamented the loss of her for many years to come. Jasper Sitwell Jasper Sitwell was one of the original core members of S.H.I.E.L.D. when it came under the leadership of director Nick Fury. A dedicated field agent, Sitwell also served as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s liasion to Stark Industries and had numerous dealings with Tony Stark as well as his iron-clad alter ego, Iron Man. Sitwell often found himself acting on S.H.I.E.L.D's behalf against agents of A.I.M. as well as the Maggia. For a time, he had a romantic relationship with Whitney Frost. Jasper Sitwell was shot in killed by the Black Widow while she was being brainwashed. Jerry Hunt Jerry Hunt was a spy who worked as a special investigator for S.H.I.E.L.D. many years ago. He developed a romantic attachment to Jessica Drew, aka, Spider-Woman. Jill Spaulding Jill Spaulding was the wife of psychiatrist Peter Spaulding. Jiru Jiru was a citizen of Wakanda. Jocko Jocko was a henchman who worked for a crime boss named Sally. They operated out of Venice Beach in Los Angeles, and had several run-ins with Wolverine. Jocko was also a confederate of two hit men named Molokai and Reno, who were responsible for the accidental deaths of Jubilee's parents. Jonathan Drew Jonathan Drew was a scientist and the husband of Miriam Drew. He was colleagues with Doctor Herbert Wyndham and Doctor Miles Warren. Jonathan was the father of Jessica Drew, who later became known as Spider-Woman. Josie Josie was a middle-aged woman who lived and/or worked in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood in New York City, New York. He was the owner and bartender for a bar & pool hall called Josie's. Some of his most frequent patrons included Turk Barrett and a criminal named Grotto. As the bar catered to a seedier type of clientele, it was not uncommon for Josie to have to break up various bar fights. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, some of the frequent patrons at her bar included Matt Murdock, Karen Page, and Foggy Nelson. Jotuns Jotun is the name attributed to the residents of Jotunheim, which is one of the Nine Realms of Asgard. The majority of the Jotun population is comprised of the Frost Giants. Juan Elmirez Juan Elmirez was the President of Costa Verde. Juan found his Presidency threatened when a rebellion broke out led by Ramiro Xuc, aka "El Lobo". Ramiro's revolution was aided by the might of the cosmic being, Firelord. When Thor learned about the activity taking place in Costa Verde, he flew down to investigate. He visited the presidential palace and spoke with Elmirez to get information on the situation. Judans Judans are a sentient alien race that hail from the planet Dyofor in the Palyn system. They are characterized by large ovular bodies, the bulk of which comprises the head of a Judan, housing an enormous brain. This bodily mass takes the place of the chest and trunk. Judans have four-arms with three fingers per arm, short stubby legs with two toes on each foot and have multifaceted eyes beneath a ridged brow. They stand approximately twelve feet in height and generate psychokinetic force, which supports their frame. One Judan of note is Kray-Tor, who was a Grand Inquisitor of the Universal Church of Truth. He died while fighting up against Adam Warlock. Julia Carpenter Julia Carpenter is the second woman to adopt the superhero name of Spider-Woman. She first came to the attention of Earth's heroes when she was transported to the Beyonder's Battleworld during the first Secret Wars. The black and white design of her costume inspired Peter Parker to change his own look, which yielded less-than-desirable results.